


Prank Gone Wrong

by galaxyqueenie



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Discipline, Edward Elric Is A Little Shit, Edward Elric Swears, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Human Alphonse, M/M, Mentioned Alphonse Elric, Non-Sexual Spanking, One Shot, Over the Knee, Paddling, Parental Roy, Parental Roy Mustang, Paternal Roy Mustang, Spanking, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyqueenie/pseuds/galaxyqueenie
Summary: Ed decides to pull a prank on Mustang. Obviously, this doesn’t turn out very well.
Relationships: Edward Elric & Roy Mustang
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	Prank Gone Wrong

Thirteen year old Edward Elric was hiding in the bottom drawer of Roy Mustang’s desk. He knew the man didn’t typically use this drawer for much, as it had only contained disciplinary implements, mainly for him of course.

His goodie two shoes brother Al had only received spankings over things that Ed had gotten him involved in, and it was very rare for any of the other’s to receive corporal punishment. For Ed, it was very common. 

So, why was he hiding from Roy this time? Well, it had all started when Ed thought it would be funny to pull yet another prank on Mustang. He rigged a confetti cannon to go off when he opened his top drawer. It was a harmless prank by nature, as nobody would get injured.

However, Mustang was holding a stack full of paperwork. Months worth. So, when he opened the drawer, the shock of the confetti cannon had made him drop all of his papers. Everywhere. Now they were unorganized and his office floor was covered in confetti. 

To say that Roy was angry would be an understatement. He was absolutely fuming. “ELRIC!!!” He screamed, causing Ed to hold in his laughter. He would have ran out of the office as soon as he was finished setting up the prank, but Roy was about to walk in and he had no other choice.

Roy groaned out in frustration as he saw the state of his office and his paperwork. ‘When I get my hands on that brat, I’m gonna-‘ His thoughts were cut short as he heard a laugh come from his discipline implement drawer. 

He narrowed his eyes and opened it. Ed’s eyes widened as he was discovered. The two stared at each other for a few moments before Ex broke the silence. “...Surprise…” Ed said sheepishly as he saw Roy’s unamused face.

He quickly got out of the drawer and stood to his feet. “Wow, this office is a mess. I guess it’s going to take awhile for you to clean it and organize your papers, huh? Well, you better get to it. Bye!” He said quickly, moving towards the door.

“Fullmetal, if you so much as touch that doorknob I will not hesitate to spank you in front of everybody in the cafeteria. Ed gulped. ‘Oh shit.’ He thought. He turned around and looked up at the colonel with a grimace. He was in some deep shit.

“Get over here.” Roy motioned the boy to come over to him with his finger. Ed quietly walked over to him, looking down at his feet nervously. “You know, I-“ he began speaking, but was cut off by an unhappy Mustang. 

“You will only speak when I ask you a question, young man.” Roy ordered sternly. He was not in the mood for any of Ed’s exaggerant excuses for his actions. 

“I had these papers organized and ready to go. Now, you decide to pull a childish prank on me, and all of my work was for nothing. Do you know how long it took for me to organize these papers? Well, do you?” Roy asked sternly. “No, sir.” Ed winced.

“Well, I’ll tell you, fullmetal. Months. Months and months of me getting this paperwork ready for the end of the year, and your little prank messes it all up. So, what does that leave me with? A messy office, unorganized paperwork, and a naughty and mischievous child desperately in need of some discipline.” Roy stated, taking his gloves off and rolling his sleeves up.

He sat down in his chair and glared at the guilty blonde boy. “Bring me the small paddle, Elric.” Roy ordered sternly. Ed’s eyes widened. “W-what?! Colonel, I-“ He started. 

“I’m sure you know exactly what I’m talking about. You had so much time to become acquainted with all of the disciplinary implements in the drawer as you hid from me. In fact, I have used this implement on you many times before.” Roy said. Ed glared at him and grabbed the damn thing.

He handed it to Roy and crossed his arms. “This is bullshit, Colonel! It was just a stupid prank!” He exclaimed. Roy narrowed his eyes at him sternly as he rolled his sleeves up and held the paddle. 

“I’m glad you feel that way, Edward, because you will be cleaning this mess up and reorganizing my papers.” He said. 

“What?! But-“  
“Do I make myself clear?” Roy asked. Ed gritted his teeth and glared at him. “Yes sir.” He growled. “Good, now bend over my knee.” Roy ordered. Ed grumpily obeyed. 

Roy wasted no time in baring the boy’s bottom. Then, he lifted the paddle and got to work. He smacked it down onto Ed’s backside and began swatting him in rhythm. 

“You have had this coming for a long time, fullmetal.” Roy stated. Edward yelped.

“Put me down, you asshole!” He yelled. Roy tsked and began landing even harder swats. 

“Some kids just have to learn the hard way. You need to be respectful and stop saying those filthy words, Edward.” He said. Ed wailed out in pain. “Okay okay, I get it! Oww! Let me up, damnit!” He yelped.

Roy shook his head and continued spanking him. “I don’t believe that you have learned your lesson quite yet.” He then tilted the boy forward so he could focus on his upper thighs and sitspots.

Ed’s eyes widened at this and he began kicking his legs. “N-No! I’m sorry! Please, don’t!” He yelled. Roy simply pinned both of his legs down with one of his and began swatting Edward’s sitspots. He would make sure they were as red as his bottom.

Ed wailed. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he cried. “Please stop! Oww! Ow owww! Ouch! I’m sorry! Owww! Ouch! I’ll never pull another prank again! Ahh!” He yelped. Roy smirked and shook his head. They both knew that wasn’t true.

After ten more stinging smacks to his upper thighs and undercurve, he set the paddle down and sat the boy on his lap, hugging him and allowing him to cry into his shoulder. “I’m s-sorry, dad...” Ed sobbed. 

Roy rubbed his back and stroked his hair. “Shhh, it’s alright. All is forgiven.” He said. 

Roy didn’t have kids, but Edward and Alphonse were like his kids. Of course they had a father, but they weren’t close to him. They had both craved the parental attention that other kids their age had received, and Roy was happy to give it to them.

After a few moments, Ed’s sobs were reduced to sniffles and the occasional hiccup. He stood to his feet and pulled his pants back up. “Do I really have to clean all of this up?” He asked. 

Roy pet his head and smiled. “Of course you do.” He said. Edward glared at him and walked over to get the broom. ‘Dammit…’ He thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Feel free to join this discord server if you are interested in non sexual spanking fanfics, roleplay, and other fun stuff!❤️: https://discord.gg/YvKrZKD


End file.
